Talk:Deceit on Tegotia
I guess I should add the Prophets of Destiny to the page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, the property tag is one huge-ass link lol. I've requested for this to be made a roleplay aswell. Hopefully we get a yes. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I could try to reformat it so that the links work on the property bit. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Try not to make individual property templates. Would take to much room. Regards, TardirProductions 08:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean that, I meant actually changing it using the source code. Which I have done with the property template (it's technically not a template but it looks like one). ;) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, after some fairly clever coding, I now have what appears to be a construction template on the outside, but isn't. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 09:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Regards, TardirProductions 09:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, 4 armies?? It was more than that! Regards, TardirProductions 09:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) All right! Let's start the slaughter! I mean , let's start the story....* shifty eyes*.Bladiumdragon 10:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) SIGN YER POST, LANDLUBBER! Why the bleep did i write that as if i was a pirate?? Well, anyways, sign your post! Regards, TardirProductions 09:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to write the section about how the Plague Scorpions got involved? Supahbadmarine 12:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. Just write a short paragraph about how they ended up in the Tegotia Sub-Sector and their links with everything else. Also, should I add your name to the 'templates'? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No need. I am just here to provide a nice twistto the story. Supahbadmarine 13:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) So, can i edit this now? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, feel free to edit it whenever you want. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I will surely be editing the most around when Lucius is killed, and whenever massive amounts of Daemons are summoned, but i will do something before and after that too. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 21:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Kirby, when this is finished, should we make an article for Captain Tertius? It is kinda my Character, but he is of your Chapter. We can further discuss this on Steam. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 15:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Everyone please add your intro sorta thing to your forces, then we can start with the rest of the story. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the battle is on, if you want to add anything pre battle, make sure to add it before the 30 minutes after section. Should I start talking about how the heretics are faring in the battles?Bladiumdragon 10:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What company are those Tactical Marines from? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 12:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Loutin's squad is with the fourth company, hence the scouts. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have just received the go ahead for a roleplay, i will move all content over to there, please only add edits to this article once we are done there. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Um guys. I read the most recent posts on the forum. I know that there are references to cultists "Summoning" Chaos Marine Warbands, but it seems there has been some misunderstanding. These rituals do not actually summon these Marine like Daemons. Rather the Rituals guide Warbands toward the inteded planet. Besides mortals can't pass through the Warp. Supahbadmarine 18:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The Dream Invaders can, since all of them are part daemon. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 19:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap. I didn't know that. Wait... then how do the chaos marines leave the warp?Bladiumdragon 07:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? They live in Warp space. They use ships of course. Supahbadmarine 13:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Though only Daemonic beings can be in the Warp Space itself, without needing a ship. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 13:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Not true. Daemon Worlds exist within Warp Space. Mind you it still warps your mind and body over time, but it is true that only a DAemon can survive in the Warp without being on a ship in a gellar field. Supahbadmarine 13:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You guys dont think Eirik Longfang could have some small part in this story? :3 Legionaire22 18:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If he is a Space Wolf it would be little likely. Tegotia is on the other side of the galaxy core relative to Fenris. But maybe, i don't really know. Allons-Y. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 21:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Aww 3: But he's like Vulcan He'Stan and travels around the galaxy though. If that helps my cause. Legionaire22 11:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It kinda does. But the others need to say what they think too, my swedish friend. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 13:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Tardir. If it dosent go like i want it, it is totaly understandable. But if you decide to put it into the article, you could use this intro for him * Aboard the imperial frigate, Eternal Faith, warning klaxons sound as it pulls into realspace and closing in on the conflicts of Tegotia. Accolytes opens the stasis tomb. Meer lightyears away from the conflict, a sleeping giant begins to stirr. * Legionaire22 17:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC)